Several types of electrically actuated igniters have been used to initiate the ignition sequence of a model rocket engine from a remote location. Typically these igniters use alligator clips to connect an electrically conductive wire or foil to a firing panel. Use of these micro clips frequently results in short circuits and results in an unreliable igniter.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved igniter for model rocket engines.